Dark Sanctuary
by animegrl001
Summary: A strange feeling had built up in the pit of his stomach, a predatory gleam set in his eyes', New girl Sakura has arrived at Konoha,she has unveiled a deadly power what will she and her new found friends do, destroy them or join them.REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW
1. Prologue

Prologue

He waited, slowly yet impatiently as his new target sat writing. He took in long blonde hair and her cerulean blue eyes, her sun kissed skin and her dainty build.

The hunger and darkness of the night hung over him.

He smirked ruefully thinking of the deep, dark, shade of red

His growing hunger made him angrier yet happier to an extent . He was going to feed now, it had been the longest moon, the 2 months he hadn't fed had felt like 2 years, 2 long painful years.

A strange feeling had built up in the pit of his stomach, a predatory gleam set in his eyes.

He watched as the girl set her pink diary on the bedside table, a small smile place on her thin red lips, unknowing of her terrible future.

She looked around 15, a little younger then his body, he had the body of an 16 yr old but his true age was unseen,

He may have been the youngest of the pack, but he was not the weakest, he was called the runt of the pack due to his age, and his body didn't't help that at all, but he was one of the strongest pack members.

He watched as the girl slowly walked to the window, searching outside for any sign of life.

He smiled coldly.

Eyes locked on his target.

She slowly turned the handle, opening the window.

A strong gust of wind blew through her long hair.

She felt ice cold fingers claw at her scalp.

She fell to her knees ,head in hands.

He took that as his welcome and entry.

His ice cold eyes watched as the girl clutched her head in pain.

He felt a little sorry for her,

but his hunger was overpowering .

Glass shattered and a shrill scream could be heard.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eyes.

Dark, Blood red demonic, eyes.

Surrounded by darkness, anger and hunger proudly set upon them.

A flash of sorrow seen, so quick yet not unnoticed.

Gleaming sharp fangs and pale hands, covered in a sea of red.

An animalistic growl heard, something pounced on her.

She heard a loud ringing,

She suddenly sat upright, the darkness disappearing and her creamy curtains reappearing.

Her whole body was clamped in sweat, she wiped her forehead and turned of her alarm clock.

"I swear I set this stupid thing for 7, Its only 6", she groaned.

She pulled her covers down and slid out of bed, opening the curtains to her new room.

She looked outside only to see a thick, grey covering of fog.

She could make out a faint figure, she blinked and it was gone.

Probably nothing, she thought to herself.

"Since I'm already up, might as well get ready for the new school", she said to no one in particular.

After the disastrous breakfast with her stepfamily, Sakura walked to her new school, missing her bus.

Could her day get any worse,

yes,

it could,

unfortunately for Sakura, being new in the town she didn't know where her school was and she seemed to be lost.

She stared at passers by.

When she did finally get to know of where her new school was, she was half an hour late.

Sakura sheepishly looked at the head teacher who gave her directions to where her form was.

She shyly knocked at the door, only to be greeted by an angry form teacher.

"What is it", he growled dangerously.

"Um…..Um….I'm Sakura Sakura, I'm new", was the only thing she could bring herself to say.

Sakura was a shy girl.

It was great difficulty for her to socialise with new people, let alone talk to them.

Her new form teacher Mr Hatake, gruffly greeted her.

She introduced herself quietly and was soon assigned a seat at the back of the class.

No one was really interested in her, she was just new meat to them, she'd soon find out the rules of the school.

She looked around the room sadly, everyone was busy in their own tasks.

Not knowing what to do, she stared hopelessly at her binder.

She felt sharp eyes on her side, she turned around , there in front of her lay a pair of beautiful icy onyx eyes.

Thankfully the bell rang, announcing break.

She quickly grabbed her stuff and was about to dash out of the class, feeling emerald eyes follow her every move.

"Miss Sakura, last in class and first one out", said Mr Hatake.

"What have you done all lesson? Nothing I presume", he said.

"Sir, I didn't know what to do", she whispered.

"Well, then you should've asked. I'll let you off this time, but next time if you don't their will be consequences", he said angrily.

"Yes sir", she murmured.

"You may go", he said lazily.

Sakura slowly walked out of the doors. There were swarms of kids in the corridors.

She stared at the small slip in her hands, 179 and searched for her new locker.

"175.….176.…..178.…179", she read aloud.

Sakura looked at the grey metal in front of her, through the slits she could see something shiny.

Opening the locker she saw lying on one of its shelf was a gold necklace, she held it in her bare palm and studied the beautiful object.

It had a long, thin, gold chain, The golden centrepiece looked like some sort of key.

It was beautifully embroidered in a wiry gold charm, and pearls.

Sakura stared at it in awe ,the sudden urge to put it around her neck was met.

It looked beautiful against the black jumper of the uniform.

The necklace, so long that it was placed just above her chest, with the key dangling down.

She closed her eyes.

Suddenly she saw those demonic, dark eyes flash in her head.

Opening her eyes in horror, she saw her step brother staring at her, relaxed against a locker, arms folded. His blonde hair flopped over his deep blue eyes.

"What do you want", she said, a frown graced her face.

"Hey SIS", he grinned.

"What's that you've got there", he said, he softly tugged at the necklace, studying it.

"Something new?" Naruto asked.

"Non of your business", she whispered lowly.

Ignoring her reply he continued.

"Anyways, listen, I've got basket ball practice after school, tell your _mother_ I'll be home late".

"Okay", she muttered.

_Why is he telling me this, its only the beginning of the day._

She heard the bell ring and hastily threw her books into the locker, looking at her timetable, she tucked the necklace into her shirt and hurried of to find room 42 for her English class.

Thinking of the dreadful day that just happened, Sakura walked home, she just wanted to lie in bed and die.

She missed everyone in her old town, her friends, her relatives and even her father.

She knew they could all come visit, but it just wasn't the same, they wouldn't be with her.

Sakura let out a deep sigh.

She stared at the ground sadly.

Not aware of where she was going or who she was passing, she walked onwards, until she banged into someone.

Toppling over, her vision blurred by the sunlight, soon after she was presented by smiling emerald green eyes, darker then her own eyes "Sorry", Sakura whispered timidly.

"Hi, your in all my classes, you're the one that doesn't talk, its…..Sakura….isn't it?" asked the girl in front of her, she offered her a hand, which Sakura gratefully took.

"Yea……sorry but I don't know who you are", she said more confidently, hoping she'd make a new friend.

"It's Temari, It's nice meeting you", she said a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I was going to drag you of your seat in the gardens. You looked nice enough, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself. I didn't know whether you one of the other girls", as she said that she rolled her eyes.

"Other girls?" said Sakura confusion heard in her voice.

"One of those _OH MY GOD did you see Sasuke today, he was totally staring at me_ types", blabbered Temari.

Funnily enough Sakura ended up walking with the girl and seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Oh and you know, Ino and her little lot, they are so fake, they act as if they own the place cause they're rich. Always stalking Sasuke Uchiha and his lot, those girls never get a hint, they just don't get the word No. I've tried explaining it to the fools for ages but it just doesn't get through their pea sized brains", Temari joked

"Ino? I haven't seen her. She wasn't in any of my classes", said Sakura.

"She's just absent, she's in our English and form class. Mind you I've heard from Ten Ten that she's been hospitalised, got attacked by something or someone. The police aren't doing anything, no proof, apparently, but everyone's thinking that Konoha here has our own classic murder case", whispered Temari.

"Now I just don't want to leave", Sakura said sarcastically.

_A murder case._

"What happened to her", she asked suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"Well Ten Ten was telling me, that she had been bitten many times, slashes and cuts all over her body, Loss of blood apparently, the murderer even cut of her long blonde hair. I feel sorry for the girl, being attacked for something she didn't do", said Temari thoughtfully.

"Don't class me as crazy, but truth be told I don't think it was a murderer", she said lowering her voice.

"What do you think did that then?" asked Sakura.

"Demons", she said barely audible.

"Demons, your joking aren't you", Sakura laughed.

She faced Temari who had serious eyes.

_Next she__'__s going to tell me theirs a monster under my bed._

REVIEW PLEASE

PWEETY PWEASE.

TAKES CONSTRUCTIVE CRITSICM

P.S I JUST HAD TO MAKE NARUTO THE STEP BRO,

XOXOXOX


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Demons_

'_that she had been bitten many times, slashes and cuts all over her body, Loss of blood apparently, the murderer even cut of her long blonde hair. I feel sorry for the girl, being attacked for something she didn't do'_

_Demons_

_been bitten many times_

_Demons_

_slashes and cuts all over her body_

_blood _

_Demons_

What Temari had told her kept repeating in her mind, Demons.

Sakura lay on her bed.

Did she really believe in the vampire stuff Temari had told her.

'_Centuries, for centuries they've been in our world. Knowing that one day they would populate the entire planet.'_

That's what Temari had said.

She thought of the dream she had and questioned herself.

_Eyes, dark, demonic eyes._

_Blood over fangs and hands._

_Do Demons really exist._

Temari was her only friend in Konoha and she didn't want to insult her by saying the wrong thing.

Soon after she told her about Demons, she'd left for her house making an excuse that her mother would get worried.

She unconsciously outlined the key with her fingers.

Suddenly she remembered about and pulled it off.

Sakura studied it closely, the lights rays bounced on it making it shine, she turned it around and looked at the solid cold back. It was scratched.

She pulled it closer to her eyes and noticed that the scratches were actually carvings.

Writing.

She could barely decipher what it said.

名 死

血红的

反义词

_Ancient Chinese words._

_They weren't there before._

_What do these mean_

She looked at the carvings, frustrated , she put it back around her neck.

"Sakura darling……..dinners ready", yelled her mother in a sugary voice.

_She's trying to hard._

Sakura sloppily got of her bed, messing up her duvet, her pillow half hung over the bed.

She threw on a light cardigan over her thin red vest.

She came to the dining room and sat in the empty seat next to Naruto.

Dinner went by quickly and quietly.

Sakura went out to the back garden for fresh air. She sat on the edge of the door step, thinking of school.

She heard the thud of the door, announcing another persons presence.

She turned around , just to be face to face with Naruto.

"What do you want", she growled.

"What's your problem, just chill, relax", he said sitting next to her, back against the closed door, eyes closed serenely.

"Can you please leave me alone", she exclaimed.

"Why, this is _my_ house, I can sit here if I want to", he said pompously.

"No, now its _our_ house", she replied.

"What do you really want?" she mumbled.

Ignoring her question he asked her one of his own.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

Sakura opened her mouth letting out a silent _'oh'_

"Why are you so intent on knowing where I got this necklace from?" she asked.

"It's just……..forget it", he whispered unsurely.

"How was school. Your first day at Konoha high", he asked.

"Fine", she muttered.

Not pleased with his response he pushed further.

"Made any friends", he tried again.

"Yes 1. Can you please leave me alone?" she asked quietly.

"Listen ye, I'm trying to make an effort with this family thing, you should to", he growled angrily, the door closed with a loud thud, leaving her alone.

_He wasn't this morning. _

_My mother_

_that's what he said and now he acting as if he wants to play happy families._

……

……

…

_But he was trying to make an effort._

_I should try to._

She let out a deep sigh.

She heard a rustling, she looked up to see the bush moving profusely.

Sakura got up and slowly backed away, it was to dark to make out what it was, it was to far away from the door.

It made Sakura think of the Demons.

She felt stupid,

she had started to believe in Demons and there was only a cat behind the bush, searching for food.

She let out a laugh. It was only a cat she said to herself going inside.

Only a cat.

The cats eyes flashed dangerously.

It had been a week since the talk with Temari.

Temari had become her best friend, she felt like she knew the girl and trusted her in just a short space of time.

Sakura was getting used to the daily outcomes, she came to know her way around school

But was still questioning herself over the existence of the creatures.

_Are they real._

Her long pink hair pulled up in a side pony. Her emerald eyes shining with confusion.

The necklace lying nicely against the black jumper. Shining happily.

Winter had yet to come, but the signs of its arrival had begun.

Sakura Had the most unusual uniform, though it was smart, it was different, unique.

A black jumper with a red strip around the side.

A white blouse and a red tartan mini skirt, with pleats on each side, buckles on the left of her waist, black diamond tights and sensible black pumps. The school was very strict on uniform you had to wear the right attire.

She frowned, shivering into her jacket.

She pulled the jacket close to herself.

_Do Demons really exist._

A strand of pink hair whipped against her pale skin, in frustration she pulled it behind her ear.

'Demons DON'T EXIST'

her mind screamed to her.

But she knew she didn't mean it at all, as much as she tried to advise herself, she knew that she did believe in Demons, she had to admit it to herself, even if she liked it or not.

She suddenly felt uneasy, she felt like prey, like she was being hunted.

She looked around, a cool breeze rushed past, making her shiver.

Sakura walked faster, she looked around, she broke into a run, running as fast as her legs could carry her

_Good thing I'm in great shape._

She ran until she finally came in contact with a person.

Sakura gaped, their in front of her stood a girl her own age, or possibly older.

She had short blonde hair which highlighted her heart shaped face. She had pale skin, a faded light tan seen, her thin red lips pursued in amusement. Her beautiful, big cerulean blue eyes, sparkling in with laughter. The girl smiled showing of her sharp incisors. She was wearing the same uniform as her.

"Hi", she said with a smile.

"Hi", was her clever reply.

Sakura suddenly felt incredibly shy.

"So how old are you", asked the beautiful girl.

"14", Sakura was the youngest in her class, since she had to be moved up a class due to her high IQ.

The girls mouth opened in a silent 'o'

"So your in yr 9 aren't you", she said starting to walk, indicating her to walk with her.

"Ummm…… no", she said, before she could answer the girl asked one of her own questions.

"You're new in town aren't you?" she asked with a smirk placed on her lips.

"Yea, I'm in Yr10, Mr Hatake's class", Sakura blurted out.

The girl gave a silent nod.

She felt blue eyes stare at her.

She slowly turned her head.

Eyes locked.

Sakura suddenly felt dizzy, she looked around, she wasn't near the school anymore, she was somewhere else. She looked at the girl who had this hungry look. She tried to run but her body was unmoving.

She felt a finger stroke her cheek. A sharp nail graze her pale skin. She looked up to see Sharp fangs.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The beautiful blonde girl was called Ino.

Sakura tried to reassure herself that the event that occurred earlier wasn't real, but the scene kept replaying itself in her mind.

_The hungry look in her eyes and the fangs, were just to real. _

_Demons are only an figment of my imagination._

_They aren't real, _

_but it seemed so real._

_The way she stroked my cheek_

_and the way her incisors gleamed like fangs._

_Why couldn't I move, _

_why didn't I just run away from her._

_instead I just watched her actions._

_The way she kissed her teeth and licked her lips, like she was gonna eat me,_

_eat me alive._

_Maybe she was just doing it to scare me, _

_Naruto probably put her up to it,_

_since they look like good friends._

_I saw them talking._

_He is such a jerk_

"Hi Sakura", said Temari with a huge smile on her face.

"O, Hi Temari", said Sakura with a small smile.

"You don't seem to happy, is it cause you just met Ino, she has that effect on people", said Temari taking a seat next to Sakura.

"Thanks", said Ino slowly walking to them.

"Ino how are you, heard you weren't well?" asked Temari genuinely worried.

"Feeling fine now", she said smiling, eyes set on Sakura.

"Settle down people, Back to your seats", said Mr Hatake.

"It's a pleasure to have you back Miss Yamanaka", announced Mr Hatake

"And I oblige you to follow the school rules like all the other students in my class Miss Haruno.

No Jewellery, that will get confiscated if seen again", He shouted.

Sakura looked down in embarrassment and tucked the necklace in her shirt, for some reason she would never take it off.

She heard someone snigger next to her,

Sakura turned to her left only to be welcomed by those annoying onyx eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The most popular boy in the school and the most annoying to,

second from her brother.

They didn't talk much, only occasionally, for a pencil, or sharpener, but even those short conversations would make her angry.

Their was just something unsettling about him. The way his eyes would show nothing but anger, hatred and scornful laughter.

He hardly talked in class, but she didn't either.

At least there was something they had in common.

Sasuke was a sight for sore eyes, Dark messy hair and mesmerising onyx eyes.

He had a toned body and was incredibly tall with the cutest dimples.

No wonder every girl in the school worshipped him.

Sakura was the only girl in the entire school immune to his power.

He could make and girl stutter and stammer, with just one look,

except her.

_It's cause his hair resembles a chickens back side, _she laughed inwardly

He hardly smiled only when showing his dominance and that was another creepy quality to add to all of the others.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Sasuke had chosen her to be his target, his goal to humiliate her in any way he could.

The other members of his so-called- group were Nara Shikamaru,Hyuuga Neji ,Inuzuka Kiba, Karin, Sai, Akimichi Choji and Rock Lee They were all in her class.

A new found member in their group was Ino ,

and her previous friends Temari, Ten Ten and Hinata didn't like this at all.

Sakura stared at her pendant in concentration. She stared at the carvings hoping for an answer to appear out of thin air. She was walking from school, reminiscing the strange events that had occurred.

Now she knew her true view on Demons. They were real and they were out there waiting for their prey.

Despite all this she suddenly realised she knew nothing about them.

She walked past a newsagents and was walking on the lone trail, it was a shortcut to her house.

Suddenly she felt insecure if Demons did exist wouldn't they be waiting, for someone like her to be out of any public areas, to be alone in a deserted place where no one could hear her screams and cries for help.

After all that had happened she was stupid enough to take this trail.

She didn't want to alert anyone or anything that was hiding, she walked calmly but fast.

Making sure no one was there,

she heard soft footsteps behind her,

Sakura halted looking around but there was nothing in sight but trees and thick bushes concealing anything behind them.

She sprinted away, hearing those very footsteps follow her.

"Wait up", shouted a familiar voice.

She stopped only to hear Naruto laughing.

"You scared me", she growled heatedly.

"Well, is it my fault your easily frightened." he answered a smirk placed on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her emerald eyes glaring at him.

"Doing the same thing you are. Going home", he replied.

"You usually take the other way", she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, a change was needed." he said.

She had to confine in someone right now.

_I don't have to tell Naruto everything._

_I'll just ask him if there's anyone he knows that can translate that._

Naruto watched her as she thought to herself.

It was very amusing watching her crescent shaped eyebrows furrowed in concentration and her emerald eyes focused.

She was thinking very hard. His eyes twinkled in amusement.

He didn't know why his view changed.

At first he wanted nothing to do with her but now he thought differently.

She was an interesting little thing, she was beautiful, she may look gothic but any guy would fall head over heels for her.

And he didn't want her as a sister, but something else.

He smiled as she looked at him.

Naruto knew that with her in his life something interesting was bound to happen.

_**So close, yet so far.**_

_**I was so close to her, her fear was set in the air.**_

_**She stopped every so often to see if anyone was following her, and at one point I thought she saw me, in the bushes.**_

_**Unfortunately for the both of us he came.**_

_**He ruined our little rendezvous.**_

_**Today was meant to be our proper meeting, my introduction.**_

_**Her awakening, she's meant to be one of us.**_

_**I know she's the one, **_

_**She can be our weapon to victory but also the key to our destruction.**_

_**She'll have to choose soon.**_

_**Wait a little while Sakura because soon you'll be apart of us.**_

_**Apart of my hell.**_

_**Apart of my world. **_

The walk home with Naruto went by like a blur.

A comfortable silence went between the two.

She desperately wanted to tell someone about the carvings.

She couldn't tell her mother, she'd hassle her about where she got it from.

And she couldn't tell her step dad since she chose not to talk to him only unless she had to.

She had two choices,

_I either tell Temari or I tell Naruto._

_Temari already knows about all this so she would be a suitable person to confide in._

_But Temari isn't picking up her phone and Naruto is the only other person I know._

_I don't have to tell him about mine and Temari's theory, I'll let him look at the necklace._

_But what if,_

_What if he doesn't know anyone who speaks Chinese, will he be willing to help me, or will he just blow me off._

_O.K I know he won't do that he isn't that of a big jerk but…………….._

All these what ifs, popped into Sakura's head.

She made a decision ,

she'd tell Naruto,

not everything but just enough to get her point through.

Sakura timidly walked to his room and was deafened by heavy metal music.

She knocked on the door.

No reply.

She knocked harder.

Still nothing.

Irritated she knocked and yelled his name.

"Naruto, open the damn door", she yelled.

She knocked and kicked the door in anger.

She frowned she was about to go back when the door opened revealing Naruto,

He was wearing a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and a white vest.

He looked at her questioningly.

"I've been calling you for ages, you could go deaf with that music so high, you'll make me deaf to I can hear it from my room", she lied.

"I'll keep it down", he said with a small smile, he closing the door, she quickly put her foot in the way, the door was ajar.

She softly pushed opening the door wide open and strolled into the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked sceptically.

"You didn't let me finish", she said closing the door behind her.

She took in the Navy Curtains that had orange spirals cascading down and the walls that were painted in a midnight blue colour.

His desk was littered with papers and books, his computer turned on.

_He was instant messaging someone_

She looked at his bed with the dark blue pillow and an Orange comforter the bed was cluttered with clothes.

_Well now I've got a hint of what to buy him for Christmas._

_Something blue or orange._

She looked around uncomfortably she didn't know what to do next.

Naruto grabbed a bunch of his clothes and threw them onto his computer desk.

He beckoned her to sit with him.

"What is it?" he asked.

She pulled the necklace out of her light blue shirt.

Sakura turned it around her hands and showed him the carvings.

"I was hoping you knew someone who could translate this", she said.

He looked at it staring at the carvings.

"I think it's Chinese", she said.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anyone that might be able to translate this", he said lowly.

"Oh, thanks anyway", she said sadly.

Sakura was close to the door.

"Sakura wait, There's this women , she owns the antique shop and I think she's Chinese.

Miss Tsunade. She might know what it says, but I vaguely know her.

I could take you to her antique shop after school", he said thoughtfully.

"Really", she said excitedly.

She happily embraced him with a hug.

"Thank you, I'd like that, you don't know how much this means to me", she said pulling back.

Before she left she asked "Can I take a friend with me?"

"Sure I guess" he said, blushing with embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Temari walked into school looking kindda out of it._

_She ignored everyone it was kindda strange._

_I think it has something to do with Ino, since she was grinning all the way through English._

_I don't think Temari wants to talk she looks really uncomfortable._

_I'm going to the library, they might be some books to translate the necklace._

_I feel really stupid asking Naruto about something so embarrassing and I showed him the carvings, I haven't even shown Temari yet._

_God help me!_

Sakura was walking to the library when,

"Do you think that Temari girl so us yesterday?" asked Naruto angrily.

"I'm pretty certain she did. Did you see her face, she hasn't looked at one of us in the eye.

Poor things so scared", Said Ino, her shrill laughter bounced of the halls.

"God don't you have a mute button. Whatever she saw yesterday, she won't tell anyone, because she knows we know that she saw us and if she spills then, well lets say it won't come to that", replied Kiba.

"Take your sister to the woods, you're not really planning on taking her to the old women?" asked Karin pushing Ino to get to Sasuke.

"Take her to the forest and well then we'll sort her out. Try getting that necklace to", growled Sasuke.

"If she figures it out then we're all done for it", said Shikamaru

"The hag", laughed Sai, his emotionless eyes were staring right at her hiding place.

Hot tears burned Sakura's cheeks.

_I believed him, I told him about the necklace and here he is planning on taking it away from me._

_I trusted him._

Sakura ran down the stairs, searching for Temari.

She had to find out what happened yesterday.

What was so big that they were all so scared.

Well the key to all these answers was Temari and she wouldn't get any of those if she didn't find her.

Unfortunately for her she couldn't find her and soon lunch was over.

Sakura ran to Naruto's locker, He was talking to Ino.

Well if you called that talking.

He had one hand around her waist while her head was buried against his neck.

His head was blocking most of it, good thing to she didn't want to see what her step brother was getting up to during school hours.

Sakura coughed, which caught their attention.

Ino violently brought her head nearly knocking Naruto over.

Sakura stifled a giggle.

"I'll meet you in class", said Ino in a sugary voice, but by the look in her eyes you could tell she was anything but happy, she walked off.

Surprisingly the hallway wasn't crowded. No one was their.

"Hey, listen I can't go to the women", she said.

"Why?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"I kindda lost the necklace. I've been looking for it everywhere, but I just can't find it", she said sadly.

_Thank god I've been good at drama_

_Looks like he believes me._

"Do you actually think she's lost the necklace", asked Shikamaru

"Nope", said Sasuke dryly.

"She's up to something", said Neji.

"She's avoiding you, dobe", Sasuke added sourly, glaring at Naruto.

"You better fix this or little old Sakura's gonna have a chat with the big boys", said Kiba grinning.

"Im out", said Lee getting up.

"Lee, you better not be forgettin were you loyalties lie", spat Sasuke.

"I'm not, but aren't you taking this a bit to extreme", said Lee dully.

"I want that necklace, and what and Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets", said Sasuke through gritted teeth.

"I know, Mr Almighty", he mumbled.

"I', getting something to eat, anyone wanna come", said Choji trying to break the tension.

"I'm in", said Shikamaru.

"Me to", yelled Kiba.

"I'll go anywhere to get away from him", muttered Lee to Neji.

Neji nodded.

"Come on Sasuke we'll all go", Said Naruto cheerily he was only met with those cold eyes.

"Whatever"

"Off to Ichiaruka's"

Several groans were heard.

"Can't we go somewhere else, like the normal choice, Pizza Hut", said Kiba.

"Nope", said Naruto dragging Kiba with everyone else.

"Dare to be different Kiba", said Lee.

"Pizza", he said pouting.

"You were born an original, don't die a copy", answered Lee.

"Pizza"

"You are an unique per..."

"Shut the fuck up both of you, Ichiaraku's not gonna wait all day", yelled Naruto.


	6. Chapter 5

Sakura phoned Temari over and over again, hoping she'd pick up, she left countless messages asking if she was alright, if she wanted to talk, If anything was wrong, if she was mad at her or something etc…

Finally to no avail she let a soft cry and chucked the cordless to the other end of the bed.

She furrowed her brows in frustration and glared at the phone, eyeing it as if it was something lethal.

_She'll call now._

_No, now._

_How bout now._

_Please ring._

…………

_NOW!_

"RING NOW YOU USELESS PICECE OF TECNOLOGY. WHATS THE POINT OF HAVING A PHONE IF SHE DOESN'T EVER PICK UP", She yelled in frustration.

She sighed and walked over to the window she sat on the edge, legs dangling down on the roof top (Did I mention she lived in the attic. Well she does now).

Sakura could hear the most vulgar noises coming from behind the bushes down below,

_Probably another hungry stray.._

Thinking nothing of the noise she stared at the sky,

_Temari what's happening._

Sakura unconsciously stroked the necklace.

It was growing dark and the stars were appearing one by one, it just felt so right sitting outside staring at the stars.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy, daddy, look the moons here", said a little pink haired infant._

"_Yeah, and so are the stars, don't you just love the way the moons smiling down at you", he said laughing._

"_Hmm, daddy, daddy, don't on the lights, you'll scare off the moon, and then it won't be smiling anymores ", said the cute little girl, her green eyes were twinkling while she softly bit her pink lips. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato, she giggled._

"_Goodnight Sakura", said her father ruffling her pink hair._

_He placed a soft kiss on her large forehead._

"_Night night daddy, night night moon", she said tiredly with one last yawn her eyes dropped and she fell asleep._

_End of flashback_

She heard the front door open and loads of laughter, Naruto was back and had company.

_Great just what I needed_

She quickly got up and tip toed downstairs, her mum and dad had gone out to dinner tonight, they both knew they would be back late and both agreed not to do anything stupid.

She peeked into the sitting room and saw all of his friends sitting down in random places laughing and chatting amongst themselves.

_Uhhh this is not some socialising area, they can't just come in and just act like their in a coffee shop or Ichiaruks's. _

No one seemed aware of her. She heard her stomach rumble and groaned.

She sighed

_Great time to be hungry, I can sneak through the living room, its not like they'll notice their busy in other activities. _She glared at her brother who seemed preoccupied with Ino.

_Uhhhhhhhh………………WHY NOW_

She crouched down hiding behind the black sofa, she was dangerously close to the edge, but crawled forward, the next sofa was an arms distance away, no one was looking her way she took the risk and crawled forward.

Only to be blocked by Karin, the red head laughed menacingly.

She could see everyone's eyes on her now.

"Lookey here. Is that your pet dog Naruto", laughed Karin.

"Well a dog could dress better then you ", growled Sakura.

She blushed furiously, suddenly realising her mistake.

"I'm….sor

"I'm the one dressed bad,, it looks like you stole a 10 year old shirt and your shorts have food stains, or have you just leaked", sniggered Karin she could hear loads of laughter.

She couldn't believe it Naruto was laughing to.

Hot tears stung her eyes,

_Hell no, I'm not gonna cry, this bitch is in my house and insulting me, no way she aint getting away._

Sakura suddenly felt more confident.

"At least I can afford a shirt where's the other half of yours, huh, Listen here you whore you are not coming in my house acting all high and mighty get the hell out of here", yelled Sakura.

"Naruto, you know exactly what mum and dad told you. Look at this place its worse then your room,

And is that Dads Sake bottle. You are gonna be in deep shit", she said angrily.

"Chill, its only a little sake. No drama", said Shikamaru lazily.

"I'll show you drama", she growled a sudden surge of anger burst out of her and she lunged at Shikamaru.

Kiba grabbed her tiny waist, "Sakura, I invited them, theirs nothing wrong, don't be hating on them cause you don't have any friends. Plus I'm not doing anything stupid, we're just having a little fun, since I'm incredibly happy why don't you join us", said Naruto harshly.

"Hell no, your cleaning this mess up. Get of me dog breath", she growled struggling against Kiba's tight hold on her. Kiba let go of her.

"Well aren't you just a bundle of joy", he said grinning.

Sakura frowned and walked to the kitchen, she grabbed a bag of crisps and quickly walked of to her room.

"I can't take this, I need some fresh air, uhhhh", she said after an extremely noisy half and hour of yelling and laughter.

Sakura changed into a Snow white turtle neck, with a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and Dark flat boots. She rushed downstairs and slammed the front door angrily.

The white brought out her porcelain skin, short Pink hair and emerald eyes even more.

She knew it was dangerous walking in the park at this time, but she couldn't stand the constant giggling, laughing , loud music and smell of the house, thanks to Naruto.

She walked to the swing set and plopped down, slowly moving to the rhythm of the forest sounds.

_Please someone tell me what's happening_

The wind died down and their was an abrupt silence.

Sakura looked around nervously,

_It's quiet, to quiet, Oh god I sound like someone from an action movie._

She soon heard the same vulgar noises as from her garden.

It sounded like bones crunching, skin ripping, a strange smell filled the air, The smell of raw flesh and blood. The rustling was getting louder, Sakura instantly got up and ran, she ran as fast as her legs could take her, she didn't care where she was going , the smell was everywhere.

Growing tired she ran behind a tree, looking through the darkness and straining her ears for any sign of movement.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

She looked up at the tree and was met by red eyes, the pupils turned into spinning pin wheels, she felt dizzy but was intoxicated by those eyes.

Then everything went black.

PLEASE REVIEW,

I'M GONNA CARRY ON WRITING TILL I GET A REVIEW (DETERMINED SMILE, _A SMILE GAI SENSEI WOULD BE PROUD OF)_

1 REVIEW PLEASE, I DON'T MIND 2 EITHER.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU THINK ITS GOOD OR NOT.

REVIEW OR SASUKE GETS IT. (GRABS SASUKE AND TIES HIM ABOVE A PIT OF ORICHAMARU'S)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 6

Eyes.

Dark, Blood red demonic, eyes.

"Sa……ku……ra"

"_Come with me Sa….ku…..ra__"_

"Sa……ku……ra"

"_I need you__"_

"Sa……ku……ra"

"_I want you__"_

"Sa……ku……ra"

"_We need each other __"_

"WAKE UP!"

Her emerald eyes fluttered open, She was met by worried jade eyes, questioning hazel eyes and emotionless turquoise eyes.

_My eyes, it__'__s so bright_

"Wh..where am I ", she whimpered.

"Saku, its me", said the sandy blonde.

"Temari what happened", she murmured rubbing her eyes.

She let out a soft cry, her body ached.

"You should be telling us what happened", she said soothingly, tending Sakura's wounds.

The red eyes flashed in her head.

"You don't have to tell us", said Temari softly.

"Oh yes she does", said a deep voice. Temari elbowed the boy.

Sakura looked at her questioningly.

"These are my baby brothers…….. Puppet man and sandy", said Temari.

"Hey I'm no baby", yelled the same voice. Temari raised an eyebrow, the boy whimpered and scurried behind the shorter man.

Sakura giggled.

The eyes flashed in her head again.

"I'm Kankouro (_Is that how you spell that) _and Mr No one loves me over there is Gaara", said the hazel eyed boy. He had a black hoody on, covering auburn hair and pale skin covered by Purple tribal patterns on each cheek. He was taller then the other man and an inch or 2 taller then Temari, who was taller then Sakura.

"I'm Sakura", she said smiling.

She looked at the other male who had messy red hair and turquoise eyes, he had thick eyelashes that framed his eyes. It looked like he had black eyeliner on.

_Is Temari the only one that is not a Make up fanatic._

She smiled at him but was returned with a glare.

She stroked her cheek and winced, she touched the necklace still hidden behind her turtle neck jumper.

From her current position she checked her clothes, ripped and dirty, blood was stained. She was scratched everywhere.

_Whoever or whatever attacked me didn't see the necklace._

"The marks will go in a few days", said Temari, bandaging Sakura's head.

"Everyone's been worried, your brother especially, he's been running around in circles like a maniac, he called me after we found you", informed Temari.

"Good thing we went out to Ichiaruka's or we would've never found you. We were going to take a short cut home and we saw you lying their motionless", Said Kankouro.

"You saw them didn't you, Uchiha and the others", Gaara spoke for the first time, she was actually surprised his voice was hot.

"No, I didn't see anyone, but I did see red eyes, angry red eyes, with spinning pin wheels", she admitted. She turned to look at Temari.

Temari nodded towards Sakura "You can trust them. Their both anti social rejects, and if they even considered of spilling anything they know what will happen", said Temari slowly turning her head towards Kankouro with a menacing look placed on her face.

"It was once and she seduced me, damn Karin", he growled.

"But I swear I won't tell anyone, this actually seems important. And its not like anyone cares that you like the lazy ass Shikamaru", he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ahhhhh", he yelled. Kankouro went flying, the impact of Temari's fist was to much for his painted face.

"I ……..I found this necklace in my locker, I told you Temari, but a few days ago I found these strange carvings on it, I thought they it was Chinese, I was gonna tell you earlier but you didn't pick up the phone and I don't know where you live, so I tol…I told", Sakura stuttered.

"Who did you tell Sakura?" asked Temari.

"I told Naruto….I trusted him and he told me he would take me and you to some Chinese women .

Today I heard him telling everyone and how you saw something and how they would take the necklace from me", she finally broke down, tears streamed down her cheek.

"I trusted him", she cried.

"Damnit", yelled Gaara he slammed his fist against the bedpost.

This caused her to cry more.

"Can I see the necklace", asked Kankouro. She looked at him warily.

"I won't take it, trust me", he said smiling.

Sakura looked at him and knew she could trust him, she took of the necklace and handed it to him.

"it's a bit girly for my taste", he joked. He studied the necklace.

"Let me see", said gaara gruffly not caring to ask permission from the girl.

He nodded towards her "It's Chinese".

"Isn't Miss Tsunade Chinese?" asked Kankouro.

"Yeah she is, Miss Tsunade's my employer, I work part time at her herbal shop, that's why I don't pick

Up most of the time. She's probably the one that Naruto was gonna take you to", she said.

"We'll go see her tomorrow after school, If your alright", said Temari.

"K, I think I should call Naruto before he self destructs, My parents should be coming soon", she said

balancing on her elbow.

"I told him you were staying over, Is that Ok?" she asked.

"Yeah", she said smiling, "But I don't have any of my stuff".

"You can borrow something of mine, We're roughly the same size", ordered Temari.

"Except that your taller and a bit ...fatter", he mumbled.

"What did you say Kankouro", she growled.

"He said it", Kankouro pointed to Gaara.

Temari haughtily sniffed and pointed her nose in the air, "Fine go over to Naruto's and bring Sakura's stuff from there", ordered Temari.

"Yes Maam", saluted Kankouro.

"Hn".

_What is it with cute guys and the word Hn, Sasuke uses it, Gaara uses it, Sai does, Shikamaru, Neji the list goes on and on._

As the two walked out, Temari tended to Sakura's face.

"Mari chan...what did you see yesterday", Sakura asked suddenly.

Temari frowned "I was in the forest walking to Miss Tsunades whenI saw Uchiha and the others red eyes and all, they were doing some sort of tribal thing, I crept forward and a twig snapped, they saw me and i ran as fast as my ankles

could take me", She whispered.

"Your chubby ankles could take you", joked Sakura.

"Hey", yelled Temari, she hit sakura with a soft thud.

_This is bad real bad._

_**Your telling me sister.**_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..._

_Who the hell are you._

_**I'm you**_

_No...I'm me and your...what the hell are you_

_**I'm you stupid.**_

_**I was out for a while you know...soz i havent been with you for 2 years.I can see I've missed alot, but Hawaii was way better then this.**_

_Hawaii?_

_**They have hot guys their, you know how we Sakura's do it.**_

_Great all this demon crap is making me go crazy._

_**Your telling me sister, i'm your inner, the confident one, the bitchy, hot, sexy one hehehe.**_

_"_Sakura, Sakura...Hello is anyone there", said Temari, flicking her forehead.

"Huh...Sorry i was just thinking", said Sakura nervously.

"You looked constipated", said temari Laughing.

"Thanks, you should eat, come on i make a killer pie", she said.

THE INTRODUCTION OF INNER SAKURA WOHOO... SOZ I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AGES.

THIS IS A SORT OF RANDOM CHAPTER...JUST NEEDED TO INTRODUCE, GAARA, AND KANKOURO.

PLEASE REVIEW.

_Sasuke crawls in _Sasuke :Please review or i'll be doomed.

Me : Go back to your lover

Orichmaru : Oh Sasuke, i need a full body massage, bring the baby oil.

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 7

Next day,

Sakura and Temari walked into school together, As they entered the school hallways they saw Sasuke, Naruto, Karin was leaning on Naruto as Ino just glared at the two.

Sasuke's eyes were glued onto her face, examining the scratches and cuts which were mostly healed.

He walked from his current position, beside Naruto, grabbed Sakura's wrist harshly, and started pulling her.

Sudden silence filled the hallways, all eyes were on them.

Temari was in a state of shock.

Sakura, was being dragged, she pulled and thrashed trying to get away, but to no avail, she was imprisoned in his iron clad grip.

She closed her eyes, and tried gathering her thoughts.

_**Do something or must I use my inner kick ass moves on the hot guy.**_

Temari snapped out of her reverie and immediately rushed towards Sakura.

"Get of her you freak", she yelled, pushing Sasuke.

"What is the meaning of this. Break it up", Mr Hatake's deep voice echoed of the silent school hallways.

"Should have guessed Miss Haruno would be in the middle of this mess, Miss's No Sabuka I am completely and utterly shocked, a straight A student, fighting in the school corridors, as for you Mr Uchiha, I'm not shocked at this kind of aggressive behaviour coming from you.

Detention for the three of you, as well as a little chat with the headmaster. Everyone back to whatever you were doing", said Mr Hatake angrily. The halls were filled with chatter, whispers and nervous laughter. Everyone's thought were filled with one question 'What was Sasuke Uchiha doing'.

Sasuke let go of her arm reluctantly and followed Mr Hatake, he glared at everyone.

Temari and Sakura, lacked behind the 2 of them,

"What do you think he wanted", whispered Temari.

"I have no idea", answered Sakura.

"Will the 2 of you hurry up, there is no time for chatter", said Mr Hatake.

The rest of the walk to the head master office was lead in silence.

Mr Hatake knocked on the door,

"Kakashi, what brings you here on this wonderful school morning, I have finished the latest edition of Icha, Icha if you're interested", said the long, silver haired headmaster, he had a jolly smile on his face and his eyes were laughing.

"Jiraiya, now is not the time, we have a bunch of trouble makers here, Deal with them, Class is about to start", said Kakashi, as he was saying this he eyed the book on the Headmasters lap.

"Okay, What did they do", asked Headmaster Jiraiya, leaning back on his chair and placing his feet on the school desk.

"Well the three of them were fighting", said Kakashi impatiently. His eyes never left the book.

"O.K", said Jiraiya, as he said this he threw the book into Kakashi's hands, Kakashi turned on his heel, and flicked open the book.

The door thudded shut behind him.

"Well what have the three of you been up to", asked Jiraiya, softly.

"I just wanted to talk to the new girl", mumbled Sasuke.

_**New girl has a name,**_

_Shush……_

_**Did you just try to shush me, girl do you want me to come out there.**_

_Shhhhhhhhhh, I can't hear what the headmasters blabbering about._

_**Something bout, all girls ganging up on boys and something bout in his day.**_

_Oooooooo_

_**His day went by a very long time ago, look at all that white hair.**_

_Don't be so mean._

_**There on to us, They know we're not listening, nod Sakura, nod.**_

"Hm, yes sir you're very right", said Sakura.

Temari nudged her harshly,

"What?" asked sakura.

"You just agreed with the headmaster that the way to a women's heart is, for a man to take of his shirt", whispered an angry Temari.

"Why Miss Haruno, thank you for convincing our little Sasuke on doing so",said jiraiya smiling, he pinched Sasuke's pale cheek and started shaking it affectionately.

Sasuke yelled a range of profanity's and stormed out of the room.

Jiraiya coughed a little, "And don't do it again young man, off with you ladies",

"Sak, i've got Social Studies with Mr Gai now, Headmaster Jiraiya talked through all of homeroom", said Temari.

"I've got Science with Miss kurenai.

"What do you have third?"asked Temari.

"P.E with Miss Anko", answered Sakura.

"Same, i'll meet you in the changing rooms, cya babes", yelled Temari waving and running of.

Sakura slowly walked towards Science, she turned a corner, and was suddenly pinned to a wall.

"Sak, i've got Social Studies with Mr Gai now, Headmaster Jiraiya talked through all of homeroom", said Temari.

"I've got Science with Miss kurenai.

"What do you have third?"asked Temari.

"P.E with Miss Anko", answered Sakura.

"Same, i'll meet you in the changing rooms, cya babes", yelled Temari waving and running of.

Sakura slowly walked towards Science, she turned a corner, and was suddenly pinned to a wall.

"You", someone breathed out.

Sakura was temporarily blind, cause of the impact of the wall to her head, she was gonna scream, but a had was clamped to her mouth.

"are so annoying".

Cold, long fingers stroked her cheek, the cuts itched. Sakura could hear ragged breathing,

She could make out blurry figures.

The smell of tobacco was everywhere.

"So annoying", repeated the voice, he breathed in the crook of her neck.

_**For gods sake you are not some helpless damsel, **_

Sakura agreed with her inner and kicked the perpetrator's leg, which felt as hard as wood. This was answered by a low growl, he pressed his body harder against hers, he licked a trail down her neck.

Sakura panicked , but was soon let go.

She looked up and was met with emotionless eyes, She ran as fast as her legs could take her, she ran into the girls toilets, securely locking the door.

Sakura slumped down, Strands of pink hair escaped out of her pony tail, her Emerald eyes stared at her hands.

"Kankouro, why…….. Those eyes so lifeless, dead", whispered Sakura.

"Uchiha san, I have done as you asked, soon the girl will not converse with even the No Sabuka siblings, she will truly understand the meaning of being alone", said a red haired man. Glowing, silver strings were attached to his hands, aswell as a lifeless body, auburn hair, lifeless eyes, draped across the floor.

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A VERY, VERY LONG TIME, I APOLOGISE AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK, STILL DO BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YA'LL HANGING SO HERE YOU ARE.

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, PERSONALLY I THINK IT ISN'T VERY GOOD, JUST INTRODUCING A FEW CHARACTERS, THATS ALL.

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_sasuke crawls in: _The horror, you have...you have to stop...stop Orichamaru, No more, No more, No more Massage's.

_grabs ahold of authoress's leg._

GET OFF ME YOU BABBLING FOOL, GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF SASUKE, HAVE SOME DIGNITY MAN.

"_but, so much horror, naked, uhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke shudders_

ORICHA... _hand clamps against her mouth. _Don't even think about it women.

_Itachi enters :__**foolish little brother...**_

_Sasuke: _ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD.

_Orichamaru: _Sasuke, I found you, i'm extremely dirty, i need a shower pervy smile

_Sasuke: _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL AND RUNS

_Orichamaru runs after him._

Me: Oh, Itachi your my hero starry eyes, jumps into Itachi's arms

_Itachi: KISA-CHAN.YELLS IN HORROR_

_Kisame comes in, Itachi drops authoress, grabs Kisame's hand and the two of them skip of to a meadow._

I LOST MY MAN TO A FISH, A DAMN FISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _SELF COMBUSTS_

_Sai,Sakura,Kakahi and Naruto : PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_SAKURA: EITHER THAT OR TAKE ME AWAY FROM THESE NUT JOBS._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMWAHxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ANIMEGRL001


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Sakura walked out of the school silently, the events that had occurred beforehand haunted her mind, Kankouro, Those eyes, red spinning wheels.

Clutching her head she stumbled onto the floor, tears streamed down her cheeks, weeping loudly she stared at her hands.

_Why is this happening to me, WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

She screamed in her mind, cursing her parents for splitting up, cursing Naruto and his stupid friends and lastly cursing herself for not listening to anybody.

"Ahhhhhhh", she screamed in frustration.

"Wow, what's wrong with you. You seem crankier then usual",

Sakura turned around and was greeted with big blue eyes, staring at her questioningly.

"People are gonna think you're a nut job", the voice carried on.

"Naruto, please, take me home, I can't stand to be in this school for another minute", she whimpered out.

Naruto frowned, "What happened. Did someone hurt you", he growled out.

"If they did I'll….."

"Please, Just take me home", she cried out. Tears stained her porcelain cheeks, her nose was red and her face looked flushed, he took in her disarrayed appearance, a sudden rush of anger streamed through him.

He picked her up bridal style and started running.

"Thank you", she whispered before she blacked out.

A car stopped before him, the door opened and her entered in it.

She had the same nightmare, but yet it was different, in the pool of red she was faced with eyes, dark eyes not red,

The eyes were filled with sorrow and longing.

She looked down to see a child a mere child, staring at 2 bloody corpses, Sakura held out her hand to him but he ran, further and further away.

Those images were soon replaced with a dark haired man, he looked around 18 he stared at her and opened up his arms. His dark eyes suddenly turned from black to a crimson shade, black spinning wheels spun around, her legs went forward on their own accord. She stopped in front of him.

"Sakura"

"Sakura wake up", yelled an worried voice.

Her green eyes fluttered open, she looked up to two pairs of worried Blue eyes, Cold dark eyes and angry hazel eyes.

"Is this some sort of trick", hissed Karin grabbing a hold of Sasuke's arm.

"What is _SHE _doing here", said Temari angrily glaring at Karin.

"Shut up, can't you see she's hurt", said Ino, her eyes were genuinely worried, glaring at Karin, she softly stroked Sakura's pink hair.

"Your not well", said Naruto. He touched the old cuts on her face slowly healing.

Sakura let out a low moan, Her eyes widened,

"Saku, Its alright", Temari said softly, sitting next to her.

Sakura forced herself, her vision blurred, she got up and stumbled of the sofa her vision was blurred,

instead of people, she saw creatures in their place, grinning and growling lowly.

Frightened she turned her gaze towards Naruto, his hand on her arm tightened,

in his place stood a wolf like creature.

She yelped in surprise the creatures howled. Her head bowed low she looked up and was met by the sight of Naruto, Ino, sasuke and Karin looking at her incredulously.

"Sakura, whats wrong", asked Naruto, helping her up.

She pushed him away "Get off me you monster", she cried, running out of the room.

She ran to her room, locking the door shut, she slumped down.

Cold pools of sweat dripped down her forhead, her pink hair sticking to her face, her green eyes searched the room, back anf forth double checking for any suspicious movement.

Fear enveloped her,

_There gonna get me..._

_I have to get away..._

She ranted on. She shivered, and rocked back and forth, "There all gonna get me, Sasuke, Kankouro, Naruto".

She was raving on like a mad woman.

Loud knocking could be heard "Let me in", yelled Naruto.

"Sakura, your not well, i can help", shouted Ino.

The knocking became urgent, "Let us in, we won't hurt you", yelled Temari.

The window swung open, the glass shattered. Sakura looked up but it was to late.

A shrill scream could be heard.

The door broke open, "Sakura", whispered Ino.

"SAKURA", yelled Naruto.

"SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU", screamed Temari hysterically.

There was no Sakura, just an empty room.

THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE.

THE FIRST REVIEW I HAD I CRIED FOR 2 HOURS STRAIGHT, HOW MUCH DO YOU THINK I CRIED KNOWING I HAD 10 REVIEWS.

10 REVIEWS,

BELIEVE IT :P

I AM TRULY, DEEPLY THANKFUL,

KISSES FOR YOU ALL XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O.K IF YOU DON'T WANT MY KISSES YOU CAN HAVE KISSES FROM TEAM 7.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi: On behalf of Animegrl001 we would like to thank you.

Sakura: Thanks

Naruto: 10 reviews dattebayo,

Sasuke: shivers, and rocks back and forth All the torture that beast put upon me, i'd give her nothing. No one loves me.

Me: Orichamaru does, shall i call him Sasuke kun.

Sasuke Runs leaving a pile of dust

Naruto: cough, cough, Animegrl001 doesn't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, but she wouldn't ming owning Itachi san, Kakashi kun, Dedeira san, Sasori san.

crimson-rose-blossoms

Sakura-chan1345

atasch

Phantom's Bride

QueenMeStar

Thank you.

Mwah

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

I'm so sorry, i got my story and my english homework mixed up so thats were jamie came from.

So sorry for any confusion.

And for anyones thats confused karin's there cause Sasuke's there and Temari's there cause she was meant to take sakura to Miss Tsunade to decipher the ancient texts ont the necklace.

Sorry for the confusion.

People make mistakes, forgive me.

I have 16 reviews, i'm so emotional.

:P

xxxxxmwahxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 9

A sharp pain shot through Sakura's head, she lay in a heap in the corner of a dark room, her pink hair stained with her own blood and her stomach pierced with an unknown sharp object.

Her eyelids fluttered open.

_Where am I?_

She tried to move her body but was paralysed by a rope like material.

She was left to stare at the ceiling of the dark room, the floor felt damp and she shivered involuntarily.

"Someone help me please", she whimpered out, a tear slipped out of her eye before sleep overtook her.

A figure clad in a black cloak walked in, the cloak had red intricate cloud designs. Kneeling down to Sakura's level, he studied in her features.

"Beautiful, skin as pale as snow and hair as pink as the delicate petals of a primrose, she'll make a brilliant pup……"

"Danna, Danna, look at this, this is what you call true art".

"Oh great, the fools back", said a tall lean man, he had feminine features, red messy hair, framing his face perfectly. His red hair brought out his pale skin, his hazel eyes were void of any emotion but his features showed annoyance as he slapped his forehead with his palm, not even sparing a glance at the yelling blonde man.

The blonde haired man, stood by the others side and looked down, his long blonde hair over his eye moved a mechanical eye came into view. His blue eye studied the lying figure until,

BOOM!!

The blonde hair and tanned skin was covered with pieces of burnt clay.

"Deidara", growled out the red head.

"Sasori danna, I apologise for disturbing you while you admired the girl, but Itachi sama will be extremely furious if you ignore another one of his orders", said Deidara tauntingly.

* * *

"Where is she, what did you do to her", screamed Temari, she grabbed Sasuke's collar,

"If even one pink hair on her head is harmed, I'll kill you", growled Temari dangerously.

Ino pulled Temari away, while Karin stood in shock.

"All this arguing isn't gonna help her is it, we have to face the facts, she's gone and we have to find her before she gets hurt", yelled Ino, trying to calm Temari down.

"Temari, Sakura's my step sister and me and her weren't close, but on talking terms, but in anycase she is my step sister and I swear by my name ,Naruto Uzumaki ,that nothing will happen to her, I promise you Temari", Naruto burst out.

"Nice speech dobe, Karin track Sakura down, I have a feeling my brother might be involved in this little charade", spat out Sasuke.

Karin stood in a fighting stance, her eyes shut, the two fingers on her fist were glowing a light greenish colour, she pointed those two fingers to the ceiling and opened her eyes.

Temari stared at Karin in awe.

"What are you", whispered Temari barely audible.

"Well I can't tell you what they are, but their good, and helping Sakura is their first priority at the moment", Ino whispered in Temari's ear.

"Got it, her aura is weakening rapidly", said Karin a frown graced her lips, instantly she attached herself to Sasuke's arm

"I hate to admit it but Sasuke we need Gaara's help", said Naruto.

"My brother Gaara, whats he gonna do?" hissed Temari.

"WHAT YOU GONNA DO TO HIM, FEAST ON HIS BLOOD. YOU MONSTERS", screamed Temari, tears streaming down her face. Turning around she was met with red pupils with spinning wheels. Pinned against the wall by a heavier weight she whimpered.

"Just cause you're a girl don't think I won't kill you, now if you want to help you won't question anyone's authority, your just a mere pathetic human, one slice and you'll be dead", Sasuke growled out, as he said that he stroked her cheek with a cold, long finger nail, A swift small cut appeared on her cheek, a trail of blood poured down.

Throat hitched a she shivered in sheer terror.

"Sasuke calm down now. She's just scared, don't take you anger out on her", said Naruto, pulling him away from Temari. Eyes wide, she sinked to the ground.

Naruto led Sasuke downstairs, while Ino sat and comforted Temari. Karin's stony eyes stared at her.

"You brought on yourself", she said coldly.

* * *

O.K EVERYONE I TOTALLY HAD NO IDEAD FOR THIS CHAPPIE, I KNOW ITS MESSED UP SO NO FLAMES. I JUST WANTED TO INTRODUCE DEIDARA.

NEXT CHAPPIE Y'ALL CAN ALL EXPECT SOME SAKU X AKATSUKI MOMENTS.

AND I'D LIKE TO HAVE A FEW IDEAS OF WHO YOU'D LIKE SAKU TO END UP WITH, CAUSE THEIRS A HUGE RANGE OF CHARACTERS SHE CAN END UP WITH IN THIS FIC, SO PLEASE HELP A GIRL OUT AND GIVE HER SOME IDEA ON WHO THE ROMANCE IS WITH.

THANZ FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FROM OLD REVIEWERS AND NEW, I LOVE U ALL AND SOZ 4 THE MESS UP WIV MI ENGLISH HW.

Deidara: Finally I get some Dei time in this fic.

Sasori: Shut up fool

Sasuke runs in mooning and screaming

Me: What the hell, he's either on crack or orichamaru is getting a show.

Deidara: he's lost it, all the twisted things you've put him through with Orichamaru has got to him.

Got to hand it to you, your evil.

authoress slowly creeps up to Sasoris side

Me: you know, my last Bishi ended up hooked with a fish, you know I always had a thing for red heads and puppets.

Sasori runs leaving a pile of dust

Me: Great first Itachi now him, Deidara I need a cuddle.

Cuddles authoress

Deidara: Animegrl001 dones't own Naruto but if she did, She would put sasuke through more torture and marry one of the following people :

Itachi, Kakashi, Sasori, Naruto or Deidara.

Me: Thank you.

ANIMEGRL001


	12. AUTHORS NOTE 2

AUTHORS NOTE

I'M SORRY BUT I'VE UPDATED ON THE WRONG CHAPTER,

CHAPTER 10 SHOULD BE CHAPTER 11, AND I'VE PUT CHAPTER 10 ON NOW SO I APOLOGISE DEEPLY FOR MY DOPINESS.

SORRY AGAIN.

MWAHXXXXX


	13. Chapter 10

As Sakura turned her head helplessly to the side, she saw shadows all around her, shadows slinking

across the ground, and on the dirty walls. The shadows were coming closer to her.

In her current state she could only make out black and red. Terror exploded in her,

_What am I going to do, Oh god don't let me die like this._

She thought of Naruto, Temari, Ino her mom, her step dad, her real dad. She awaited for them.

She was so weak……..so tired, she just needed , to close her eyes, just for a few second, just for now.

Closing her eyes for a split second, she got the image of those eyes.

Her eyes opened tiredly, silent tears ran down her cheeks. Something tall and lean, blocked her view of

anything, she awaited for the end. She felt hot breathe caress her throat .More tears came down.

The creature untied her wrists and ankles, crouching down beside her, lifting her head she sat cross

legged . She examined the creature, he was actual a normal person, he had dark long hair and obsidian

eyes on a fine chiselled face, his eyes stood our on his pale skin. He was extremely handsome and

looked familiar.

_He reminds me of someone…………..Sasuke._

She couldn't keep her eyes of him. She felt comfort with him.

Her eyes turned glassy and she pounced on him, clinging onto his cloak.

* * *

"YOU LOST HIM", yelled Temari, this was like a nightmare to Temari.

First her bestfriend had been kidnapped by an unknown force, she'd been attacked by the uchiha and

now her younger brother Kankouro was nowhere to be found. Temari couldn't take it anymore she fell to

the ground and broke down. Ino went to her and soothed her. ( Ino's very good at doing that isn't she)

"Gaara, please help us, my sisters gone and now your brother, you have to help us so we can get them

back", said Naruto.

Gaara growled, "what would your brother want with Kankouro Uchiha."

"Well whatever it is, it has to do with the girl and that damn necklace", he said angrily.

"Karin can you sense her still sense her", asked Ino.

Karin shook her head.

"Well then, only time will tell what is to come", said Shikamaru

( WTF did he come from, lets just pretend, Sasuke called the whole gang over to gaara's)

Kiba grunted.

"Time, we don't have any flipping time, whatever Itachi is doing we're playing right into it"

"Kiba, Shikamaru's right, we have to sit and wait, to see what will happen", said Neji.

"What do we do now", whispered Naruto.

"We wait", said Gaara.

* * *

-Crash, bang boom-

Author : You -beep- -beepin- -beep- don't insult Itachi.

Sasuke: He's a Motha-beepin- -beepin -beep- beep-

Author: Die - pulls out kunai-

Deidara: - grabs authors waist- take me away from here.

Authoresses:- kicking and screaming- I'm gonna kill him. -Deidara takes her out of room-

Sasuke: -grinning- good thing she don't own me hahahahahah

-Deidara comes back with Orichamaru

Orichamaru: But i do

Sasuke: ...

REVIEW PLEASE

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx MWAHxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 11

AUTHORS NOTE

I AM SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING FOR A WHILE, I WON'T BORE YOU WITH WHY BUT I'M SORRY ALL THE SAME.

I'LL SORT OF WRITE MORE, CAUSE OF CHRISTMAS HOLS, BUT THEN AGAIN MOST OF YOU'LL BE BUSY TO SO AFTER CHRISTMAS HOPEFULLY THIS WILL BE DONE.

THIS HAS SOME SMUT, I THINK, SORTTA, KINDDA.THERE IS SOME SEXUAL REFERENCE.

* * *

He didn't know why he had been drawn to her the first time they met, that dark night , gazing at the stars, he hid in the shadows. so he wouldn't be detected by Naruto, maybe it was the abnormal colour of her hair, pink, every night he wondered if it was natural or not, maybe it was her mesmerising emerald green eyes, always full of sorrow, he wanted to know why she was sad, It had happened without warning, he could feel her sad, fragile aura, he could feel sadness, despair, innocence and vulnerability. It would have been extremely easy to just take her right then, ease all the built up stress, from his work, his ignorant brother, his haunted past. But he thought against it, her sorrow had stopped him. Instead he took the other girl, the blonde one, she seemed like the stereotypical bitch, he didn't really care, he gripped her blonde hair, her screaming was really annoying him a lot, so he drew his kunai and cut her hair, he'd stayed till dawn, he'd pushed her on the bed, caressed her naked body with his eyes, mind, hands, her thighs had parted her back arched , just as he thought she wasn't a virgin, after he'd fulfilled his purpose, he was about to take her out of her nightmare, kill her, but thought against it. He loved mind games, and this girl would bring not only the pink haired girl but also his foolish brother to him.

He'd waited at her school, he even watched as Jiraiya gave her instructions.

He'd discovered her name….

……..Sakura

SAKURA HARUNO

He'd found it on her report card, straight A student, put in a higher class, gifted and talented, she had his old locker no. 101.

He stared as she sat at her desk, staring at nothing, she looked miserable, lost, confused.

_**Pathetic**_

She stared out of the window once he thought she saw him, but he was quicker than any glance.

He even saw his brother eyeing her with cold eyes, he could sense her strong aura.

Soon the herds of students would come, but still he had enough time to go to her locker and leave her a gift. The necklace.

He blended with the students as the bell rang, in those last few second before her arrival and his departure, he smiled and placed his lips on the necklace before setting it inside of her locker.

He visited her more and more frequently, stroked her cheeks while she cried to sleep, sometimes even lay beside her. Once he'd even kissed her large forehead, that had brought a smile from her. All of Akatsuki knew of his weird obsession with the girl, but could not say anything, he was Uchiha, Itachi after all, and what and Uchiha wants and Uchiha gets.

Now he could ask her everything and more, she was just beyond that door, Itachi wasn't nervous, Uchiha's are never nervous. He gripped onto the plate as he opened the door.

Her pink hair fell over her eyes, he knelt down to her, untie her wrist and ankles and placed the plate of food in front of her. She slowly lifted her head and sat cross legged.

Itachi brushed her hair aside and their eyes met.

No words were said, he crouched beside her and waited for her to touch her food.

She stared at him, her eyes swollen from crying and a flush across her cheeks.

Her eyes never left his, She jumped onto him, gripping onto his cloak and burying her head in his chest. Itachi eyes were emotionless, he closed his eyes and put his head on top of hers.

* * *

I KNOW HOW CLICHÉ 'THERE EYES MET', ITACHI IS VERY OOC, COME ON NO ONE CAN LIVE WITHOUT EMOTIONS, ITACHI'S JUST A BIT MISUNDERSTOOD, ITACHI DESERVES SOME LOVING (coughcoughfrommecougcough) THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY CRAP CAUSE I NEEDED TO UPDATE. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I'LL UPDATE QUICKER.

PLEASE BARE WITH ME FIRST BIG STORY……. LOVE YOU ALL XXXXMWAHXXXXX

Sasuke:…..

Me: WTF, he usually says something, he's quiet way to quiet.

Itachi: looks around Why is brother rocking backwards and forewards.

Me: big eyed No one really cares, -clings on itachis arm- forget about Kisame he's your past, I'm your future baby wiggles eyebrows.

Itachi: replaced by a big log.

Authoress runs away crying .DEIDARA, I NEED ANOTHER CUDDLE.

Deidara: sighs please remember to review. -pats authoress head-.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxmwahxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *


End file.
